


a star in his night sky

by orphan_account



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daemons, F/F, M/M, foul language (they’re teenagers), marinette and nino friendship, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nino Lahiffe, seventeen years old, up-and-coming DJ, daemon unsettled, and proud best friend of Adrien Agreste.(In love with Adrien Agreste.)•“This is not a sexual identity crisis,” he stated. He could feel Marinette nod under his shoulder. Wayzz dug his head under Tikki’s wing.“But it is some kind of crisis, right?”





	a star in his night sky

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in 500 years (i’ve had some auditions and college planning how fun) but here’s some adrino that is definitely not inspired by my feelings for my own best friend let’s go!

“Fuck. Fuck! Oh and also, fuck!” 

Nino’s bag slammed down onto the ground beside his bed and he cringed. Wayzz was in that. In the shape of a mouse, he angrily poked his head out and made a rage filled squeak.

Marinette snorted from her position in his desk chair, Tikki perched on her shoulder.

“How eloquent.” Nino turned to glare at her. 

“I will not hear a word, young lady! This- this is practically your fault! Your beautiful blue eyes, that dazzling smile. Somehow I’ve fallen under your influence!” 

“I have a girlfriend,” was the dry retort. Nino ignored her. 

“I was totally fine not thinking about his fucking adorable face, or the way he smells like sunshine, or how his eyes light up when someone makes a pun. But then you,” Nino points an accusing finger in Marinette’s direction and she makes an innocent expression. “You go and ask me if I have a crush on the guy! And what was I supposed to say, no?” 

Marinette raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow (and Jesus, do she and Alya have eyebrow dates? Figuring out the perfect way to silence you in less than one, judgement filled movement? Probably with Trixx and Tikki looking on, judging as well) and tried, and failed, to conceal her smirk. “Well I must say you flipping your shit and spilling your ice cream all over your shirt was a tad unexpected, but I don’t see why this is such a big deal, Lahiffe.” 

Nino glared down at his strawberry and cream stained shirt like it offended him. It probably did. 

“I was happily in denial, Dupain-Cheng. I don’t want to think about his golden hair or emerald eyes or the tiny freckles he gets on his nose.” Nino quickly tore off his shirt, only getting it tangled in is headphone and hat twice. He spun around, looking for a new shirt. Marinette let out an appreciative whistle towards Nino’s bare back. Tikki pecked at her ear. 

“You,” the accusing finger went back to Marinette’s nose, “have a girlfriend. A lovely, beautiful girlfriend you love and have scary eyebrow dates with.” Marinette snorted again, amusedly. Nino sneered at her. ”How ladylike.”  ~~~~

Marinette sneered back. “I’ll have you know the ladies like me just fine.” Nino rolled his eyes at her, pulling on a soft green sweater his pigtailed deviant of a friend had knitted for him for his birthday. Scooping Wayzz up, Nino settled him on his head.

Marinette’s eyes went soft at the sight, and she took a deep breath before saying “I’m not sorry I asked you about Adrien, but I am sorry you had such a,” she paused, trying to find the words that fit. Tikki murmured something in her ear and Marinette nodded. “A negative reaction. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Nino frowned, sitting down on his bed. Wayzz shifted into the shape of a small, brown tabby cat. Marinette left the desk chair to join him, Tikki fluttering beside her. They laid back in a synchronized fashion, Marinette curling into Nino’s side and his arm wrapping around her shoulders. 

Nino let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“This is not a sexual identity crisis,” he stated.” He could feel Marinette nod under his shoulder. Wayzz dug his head under Tikki’s wing.

“But it is some kind of crisis, right?” 

“It’s a kind of oh-shit-I-might-be-in-love-with-my-best-friend-and-I-don’t-know-what-to-do kind of crisis. And those can kind of suck.” 

He felt a sharp prod in his ribs and upon glancing down he sees Marinette, smirking. “I know how those feel, dumbass.” 

Nino grinned, but his happiness slipped away quickly. His smile became sad. 

“But you and Alya are are fairytale, fate ordained, real life soulmates. I mean! Tikki and Trixx couldn’t even contain themselves when they first met each other!” 

“And Plagg and Wayzz could?” 

“Wayzz turned into a turtle and Plagg tried to bite his head. Not exactly a romance of the ages.” 

Marinette scoffed. “Nino, please. When has Plagg literally ever done something without purpose? Or because he wanted too?” 

Nino didn’t respond. 

A minute of silence passed before he whispered: 

“I try not to think about stuff like that, Mari. I try not to believe there might be a chance because if I do and it ends up poorly in my favor, I don’t know how I can live with that.” There was a lump in his throat that Nino swallowed, suddenly desperate to get this all out. “I mean, I can’t count how many times I’ve gotten lost in thought about him, or had dreams about literally just going on dates with him. He’s just, such a big part of my life and I don’t want to be the reason it gets fucked over, you know?” Nino let out a shudders breath. “I just- I really love him. And I know there’s a chance it could all go sideways so I just, push it away and block it out and don’t think about it.” 

At some point Marinette had started rubbing his arm, her fingernails tracing light, meaningless patterns on his skin. It was something Adrien did too, while he and Nino watched a movie and studied on Adrien’s bed and something about the movement shattered the rock in Nino’s chest and he-

He started sobbing.  

Marinette cooed softly in his ear, and Wayzz came around to curl up by his shoulder. Tikki rested her beak in Nino’s curls and Nino just cried. 

He doesn’t know how long they laid there, curled up in one big ball of self-pity and sweet words. Not until Marinette’s phone started buzzing, loudly announcing Alya calling. 

Marinette stilled for a moment before resuming her light touches on Nino’s arm. 

“Don’t ignore her, Mari,” he said, voice strained and weak from crying. Marinette makes an indignant noise and he shushes her. “Don’t ignore your awesome girlfriend because I’m an emotional wreck.” 

Marinette frowned, looking as though she thought that was a perfectly good excuse to ignore her girlfriend but at Nino’s pointed look, and her phone ringing a second time, she sat up and answered. 

“Hey, babe. What’s up?” Nino listens to Alya tell Marinette something about this awesome little cafe she found with strawberry and cream drinks and how they really, really need to get there, plus Trixx has been missing Tikki and is getting really annoying and also weren’t you just asking about us doing date night that wasn’t us just giving each other make overs and then making out and-

“I’ll be fine, go to Alya,” Nino ordered. Marinette looked conflicted until Tikki flapped her wings and then the raven is already by Marinette’s bag. 

Marinette pressed a kiss to Nino’s forehead, gives a small smile to Wayzz, and with Tikki on her shoulder slipped out the door. 

Nino laid on his bed for awhile longer, all cried out and left feeling kind of empty. Wayzz curls in closer. 

Nino’s phone chimed and he picked it up, hands shaky. He had three Snapchats from Alya, a text from Marinette that reads “<3” and a new message from Adrien that read “i just got back from tutoring! wanna ft or play something on xbox?” 

Nino stared at it for a stupidly long time before typing:

**im always up for chatting with you**

 

and hitting send. 

Wayzz whispered something along the lines of “It’s gonna be okay.” 

Nino smiled at him, breathed out a, “I hope,” and pressed the “Answer” button on his phone, grinning widely as Adrien’s face and Plagg’s black tail filled the screen. 

“Hey man! Wait until I tell you this joke I heard it’s about two chemists walking into a bar,” he began excitedly. 

Nino nodded at him, feeling warm and gooey and a little bit pained, but hopeful too. 

**Author's Note:**

> nice! no idea when i’ll post the next one! thanks for reading and of course comment whatever!


End file.
